Digital transmitters such as Hewlett-Packard Company's Digital Senders, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) and digital network copiers frequently transmit large files over networks, such as local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs) and the Internet. Because a large amount of information is contained within documents scanned by the digital transmitter, the resulting files can be quite large. Additionally, because of the increasing use of digital transmitters, the number of such large files generated by such devices is increasing.
Transmission of large digital files generated by digital transmitters and MFPs over the network can present problems related to network bandwidth. In many applications, resource competition with existing network traffic can make it difficult to transmit the large files generated by a digital transmitter in a timely manner.
Similarly, the transmission of large files can slow down other network traffic, some of which may be of higher priority than the files generated by digital transmitters. Particularly where a network is somewhat busy, the transmission of additional large files can greatly increase the time required for the transmission of other files over the network. Accordingly, other users may want to restrict the use of digital transmitters.